Love, Hate & Jealousy
by lifexyou
Summary: Leila, Hermione's younger cousin starting her first year of Hogwarts. Falling in love with the enemy, but what if the only way to save your family is to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hi guys so this is the first story I'm writing please Read&Review so I can know what changes I should make, and what you guys like about it. thanks for giving me a chance, you wont regret it. :) **

**_('') Inner thoughts _**

_"Leila!"_ came an echo of Hermione's voice in my room. O God we were late, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from the mirror lost in my own thoughts, 'what is Hogwarts like?' 'Would her friends like me?' 'Oh! I'm just being stupid I'm going to fine,' I convince myself. 'Well this is it I'm witch, actually my family kept this hidden away from me until now, I always knew that I was different from everyone, when I had really strong feelings towards something weird things would happen, it was out of my control, and that's the part that scared the most being afraid of my own feelings. Things kept on getting worse, until my thirteenth birthday where I confronted my parent's wondering why I felt so out of place in this world. They finally had the courage to tell me the truth, and let me tell you the truth was overbearing to take in for a thirteen year old, so here I was on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with my cousin Hermione, with no parents to say goodbye to me their only daughter, because they were obsessed with working; I guess it really didn't matter to them weather I was alive or dead!'

I finally grab my bags and rush down stair to meet an angry looking Hermione. _"What took you so long?"_ She asked me._ "Oh… I um was looking for my bracelet"_ I said biting my lips, hopefully she wouldn't see through my lie _"Well let's go, my mom and dad are waiting for us in the car."_ She opens the front door for me, and walk to the car,_ "Are you exited Leila for your first time at Hogwarts?"_ asked my aunt with a smile on her face _"Yes, I guess … I'm sort of scared, mom and dad won't even be there to see me off."_ I finish with a sigh as Hermione walks into the car._ "You'll be fine dear don't be scared, Hermione will be there to help you, I know that your mom and dad are always busy, but that doesn't mean that they don't love you."_ My aunt said to me, she was that kind of person that could make you feel at ease about anything._ "You'll have nothing to worry about Leila, I promise, maybe except getting sorted, but I'm sure you're going to be in Gryffindor."_ Hermione said while gently grabbing my hand making me feel a little bit better.

As the car pulled away from the drive away I looked out my window, the ride to the train station went by so fast, I was surprised when I heard the engine shut off and my uncle say_ "Were here girls!"_ My uncle grabbed a cart to but our luggage in. As we walked into the train station, I saw a chubby woman with red hair, as her head turned to look in our direction I heard Hermione's voice_ "Mrs. Weasley!"_ as she rushed over to give the women a hug. The woman named Mrs. Weasley hugged her back with a huge smile on her face. With her arms around Hermione shoulder she came closer to us and shook my aunt and uncles hand "Well, who is this?" she turned to me smiling_ "This is my younger cousin Leila, this is her first year of Hogwarts."_ Said Hermione excitedly _"Oh, that's wonderful dear it's my daughter's Ginny first year too, the poor dear is a bundle of nerves."_ Said Mrs. Weasley she continued_ "Well come dear's let's take you home and get you all set with your materials for Hogwarts."_ I said goodbye to my aunt and uncle along with Hermione and we followed Mrs. Weasley. I felt scared leaving with this women I met for the first time, but at the same time I felt safe with her, she seemed like a very sweet, and loving person.

As Hermione and I walked into the front door of the burrow, I looked around it was very cluttered inside, but very welcoming at the same time. I also saw four boys around my age probably older Hermione's friends no doubt ,three of them had red hair, and two of the boys were twins, and another boy with black hair and glasses sitting on the dining room table, with a very suspicious look on their faces like they had done something wrong. _"Beds empty! No note! Car gone you could have crashed I was out of my mind with worry, but did you care? No of course NOT! I never, as long as I've lived …. You wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy!"_ Mrs. Weasley said shouting at her sons, she turned absolutely red as she yelled, she looked absolutely funny when she was angry 'I tuned out after a while but apparently it was all over a flying car that the boys took to save a boy named Harry Potter from his family that locked him up.' 'This is definitely weird a flying car Leila was definitely not in Kansas anymore' I thought to myself sarcastically. Hermione rushed over and gave them a big hug after everything was settle down, she especially hugged the boy named Harry Potter _"Guy's I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Leila"_ Hermione said smiling as she pointed to me._ "Hi"_ I said smiling shyly. "Leila this is Harry, Ron, Fred and George." She pointed to each one as she said their names. They all smiled at me and made some jokes to make it feel less awkward, all of the sudden I saw a girl with red hair come running down the stair_ "Mommy, have you seen my red jumper?"_ 'This must be Ginny' I thought, when she looked around and saw everyone staring at her she turned bright red and ran upstairs again._ "I wonder what's wrong with her?"_ asked Ron confused._ " She's probably just surprised to see Leila "_ said Mrs. Weasley turning to me ,_ "Leila dear would you like something to drink?"_ asked Mrs. Weasley_ " No thank you Mrs. Weasley"_ I said kindly_ " Dear please call me Molly Mrs. Weasly makes me feel like I'm old."_ She said._ "Well alright Mrs- I mean Molly."_ I said laughing because I almost called her Mrs. Weasley again._ "Well children let's start getting ready to head to Diagon Alley."_ Mrs. Weasley said exited._ "Hermione what's a Diagon Alley?_ I asked very confused_ "Diagon Alley is where we go shopping for our school supplies silly."_ Hermione said laughing_ "Come one, it's going to be fun."_ she said taking my hand and pulling me to the fireplace. _"Leila since this is your first time the boys are going first to show you how it's done"_ Mrs. Weasley said to me. I nodded my head agreeing with her, Ron went first he grabbed a hand full of sand that they called floo powder it was a glittery, silver powder used by witches and wizards as mean to travel. After Ron, Fred went then George, then Harry. So the only people left was Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and I. Mrs. Weasley told me to give it a try I shaking so much I didn't want to do this._ "It's okay to be afraid I felt the same way my first time."_ Ginny said to me understanding what I was going through. Wow those were the first words she had spoken to me since I got here, after a few words of encouragement from everyone I grabbed a hand full of floo just like everyone else did and stepped into the fireplace and said very loudly 'Diagon Alley' and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When I felt my feet touching the ground again I opened my eyes, as I looked around I could tell it was a very strange place, Diagon Alley was an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. Pretty soon I saw the boys, then Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny showed up, and we went into a store called Flourish & Blotts. It was really small but at the same time overloaded with Spell books that it apparently took magic to keep its shelves from tipping over, witches and wizards; with very interesting robes, oh God you wouldn't catch me dead in something like that.

I was looking up at the stairs when all of the sudden I felt myself bump into someone and get pushed back I closed my eyes just waiting to feel the pain and humiliation of falling to the floor when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and prevent my fall _"Thank …. Um"_ when I looked up I saw the most beautiful pair of silver eyes boring down on me, calculating my every move, my mouth went dry that I couldn't finish what I was saying or thinking for that matter, my knees started shaking that I would have probably fell again if it weren't for his arms around me for support.

This boy in front of me was so handsome; he was slender with a pale complexion, sleek platinum-blond hair combed back which brought out his rather sharp pointed features. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from him, I felt like a prey hypnotized by my predator. It felt like hours when he finally said _" Watch where you're going."_ with a cold and stern voice while quickly removing his arms from around me. What a jerk so much for thinking he was handsome I thought, _"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_ I said quietly while looking down I didn't want to look at him for fear of loosing my thoughts again. _"Clearly your blind, that you couldn't see me in front of you."_ He said with a frown forming in his beautiful face. 'What an arrogant prick' I thought to myself 'most people would've just been okay with I'm sorry.' _" Look I apologized already you don't have to be a jerk about it!"_ I said angrily while putting my hands of my hips. _"Leave her alone Malfoy she didn't do anything."_ I heard Harry's voice as he came behind me, along with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. _"Well if it isn't Saint Potter, is she your girlfriend Potter?"_ said Malfoy with smirk forming on his lips _" Stop being such a twit Malfoy, my cousin already apologized to you."_ Hermione said while she came up to stand next to me. _"Well looks like another filthy Mudblood added to your group.__"_ Came Malfoy's cold voice, now I was confused 'what's a Mudblood and why did he call me that?'

_"Now now, Draco play nicely."_ Came the voice of man standing behind Malfoy you could definitely tell they were related by the similarities in their features, while putting his walking cane with a snake head on it; on the boy's shoulder, indicating him to move, the boy named Malfoy rolled his eyes but moved out of his fathers way. He continued while advancing towards Harry _"Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy we meet at last. Forgive me… your scar is legend. As is the wizard who gave it to you."_ He finished by grabbing Harry's arm and with his cane pushing his hair aside to see the scar on his forehead. _"Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer." _Harry said angrily with a serious look on his face. _"You must be very brave or very foolish to mention his name."_ Lucius retorted back while pushing Harry away from him. _"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self."_ Hermione said jumping into the conversation. I was just looking back in forth with an ay 'I had no idea what has happening, clearly there was some resentment going on here I didn't know about, I would definitely have to get filled in after on all of this.' _"And you must be Mrs. Granger." _Lucius said while looking at his son to make sure that he was right. _"Yes Draco's told me all about you and your parents."_ He paused and continued, _"Muggles aren't they, and from hearing a bit of your conversation earlier you seem to have brought along a cousin."_ Lucius said calmly then glared at me through his cold eyes. Lucius was very intimidating Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

When finally Mrs. Weasley came and told us to go outside relieving us of the awkwardness. As we were about to exit the shop I looked up at Draco to see him looking back me, I felt my heart skip a beat his stare was very intense I had to look away before I started shaking again, I felt Hermione arms tug me along and we exited the shop.


End file.
